


Let's Have Some Fun

by what_should_i_post_here



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, April is like a puppet master of sorts, Blow Jobs, Foursome, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Turtlecest, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 10:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12252783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_should_i_post_here/pseuds/what_should_i_post_here
Summary: April helps the turtles act on their true feelings for each other.





	Let's Have Some Fun

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this. Just some poorly written, mindless smut
> 
> Will fix any errors later.

A light flashed on in the dark room, revealing the four turtles sitting at a table. The leader rubbed his eyes, looking around carefully till his gaze landed on April, sitting cross-legged on a large cushion not too far from them.

"April?" Leo asked, groggily. "Wha-what's going on?"

"Relax, Leo," April said, tapping what appeared to be a small whip against the palm of her hand. "You're safe in the lair."

"Why can't I remember..."

"I wanted to try something," She interrupted, her quiet voice managing to carry across the large room. "At one point or another, whether you want to admit it or not, _all_ of you have come to me, telling me you share feelings for one or more of your brothers."

Each of the turtles eyes went wide at that, glancing over at each other, their normally green cheeks slowly growing red.

"Now I know I promised to keep your secrets," She continued. "But seeing as how all feel the same way..." April grinned, tapping the whip one last time before sliding it through her fingers. "I think it's time we do something about it."

"April, I don't think that's a good-"

"Enough talking," She ordered, lifting her hand, her special powers causing Donnie to cover his mouth with his own hand, swallowing the rest of his sentence. "This will be fun, I promise."

The turtles looked around at one another.

"Mikey," She turned to the orange-banded turtle, who rocked forward in his seat with both nervousness and something else. "You seem to be the most eager to start among the rest of your brothers, so stand up and strip."

Mikey's eyes widened slightly at the order. Through his peripheral vision, he could just make out his brothers eyes widening, as well. But they didn't look away, as he first started by taking off his belt, just continued to stare. All eyes on him.

Mikey removed the rest of his "clothes", pulling his mask off last and looked to April for his next instructions.

She grinned almost wickedly. "Now strip the brother of your choice."

Mikey's heart thumped. Was this really happening? He looked over at the other turtles, noticing now that they were no longer staring at him, but looking down, their cheeks tinged pink.

The jokester casually walked around the table, sliding his finger along the tops of the occupied chairs, heading for his initial target: Raphael. When he reached the hothead, however, Raph growled lowly at his little brother.

Nervously, Mikey looked to April, hoping for some help, but she didn't offer anything but a small smirk. Still eager, but not really in the mood to get punched, Mikey settled on Donnie, who was sitting right beside Raph.

He grabbed for the genius's hands and pulled him up. Still a bit wobbly, Donnie stumbled on his feet for a moment, his body brushing up slightly against Mikey's.

He backed up quickly and raised his head carefully, looking right at Mikey. He held his breath, staring right back, silently asking Donnie's permission, as if he even had a choice.

Donnie gave him the smallest of nods and Mikey immediately went to work. He began pulling items off hastily, eager to get to the next step of...whatever this was.

"Slow down, Mikey," April shouted from her cushion, tapping her whip like a gavel. "You're going to give Donnie a heart attack."

Mikey stopped and focused on his brother, who looked on the verge of hyperventilating. He was taking in slow, deep breaths as Mikey's hands lingered at his hips.

Apologizing with his eyes, Mikey slowed his actions, carefully undoing Donnie's belt and letting it fall to the floor. After that all he had left was his brother's mask.

Donnie bent down slightly, allowing Mikey to reach the ties. He was so close...He could almost...

April tapped her stupid whip again, causing Donnie to jerk upwards, pulling his mask off in the process.

"Alright, Donnie, your turn," April said. "Strip the brother of your choice."

Not wanting to deal with Raph, Donnie hesitantly walked over to Leo, who was already getting ready to stand.

They looked at each other for a moment, leader and genius, before Leo smiled knowingly, giving his small nod of approval.

Donnie was a lot more cautious than Mikey, but no less eager. As soon as he knew his leader was okay with it, he sunk down to his knees, first pulling off his brother's kneepads.

Whether it was allowed or not, Donnie found himself lingering on his brother's legs muscles, long after the materials had been removed. He could feel his brother twitch beneath his fingertips, leaning ever so gently into his touch.

He held back a churr, and not wanting to press his luck, finished undressing the leader a little faster.

As soon as he finished, April spoke up again. "Leo...you know what to do."

Giving a quiet gulp, Leo looked over at Raph, surprised that his brother was looking back. When he reached the hothead, he was already standing up, watching his older brother carefully. Challengingly.

Unlike the rest of his brothers, Leo started by taking off Raph's mask first. He dropped it to the floor, and was just about to start on an elbow pad when Raph stopped him, holding his chin tightly, forcing him to face him.

Leo held his breath, searching Raph's eyes, when the hothead suddenly leaned forward, capturing his brother's lips in a hard kiss.

April snorted. "Figures..." She looked at the other two brothers who were locked on the erotic scene in front of them. "Finish stripping Raph, would you? Mikey, take his left. Don, his right."

The two younger turtles walked forward carefully, trying to obey April's order, while at the same time trying not to disrupt their older brothers make-out session.

The closer they got, the more they wished they were the ones kissing or getting kissed. It looked...amazing. So hot and just so...right.

Donnie seemed to be mesmerized by the way their mouths moved together, so perfectly, Raph pulling away every few seconds to nibble at Leo's lower lip, causing the leader to let out delicious sounds.

"Any day now," April called out.

Looking at Mikey, Donnie took his place on the right side of his body, while Mikey took the left. They started on his elbow pads, then both helped to remove his belt, Raph pulling far enough away from Leo's body, to allow them to do so. Then, slipping to the ground, they pulled off his kneepads.

Just as they were about to rise back up, April placed a firm hand on Mikey's carapace. "Stay down." Though she was only touching Mikey, Donnie assumed she was also speaking to him, and remained on his knees, as well.

"Leo, that's enough for now," April said, pulling the leader away telepathically, carefully placing him in his chair at the other end of the table.

Raph licked his lips, glaring at the girl.

She rolled his eyes. "Relax, Raph, you're still the center of attention."

He blinked, then followed April's gaze downward, as if just remembering his other two brothers still beside him.

"Boys, take a look at the bottom of Raph's plastron."

Donnie and Mikey both looked up. What they saw made their breaths hitch. Raph appeared to be bulging at the slit, the head of his cock just barely peeking through. It wouldn't take much to get him to drop down into the open.

"Do I really need to tell you what to do next?"

Donnie gave a slow exhale of breath, before raising up one of his hands and brushing just the tip of two fingertips along the parting slit.

Raph groaned, his hand reaching down to pet the top of Donnie's head, lovingly. Through the positive response, Donnie put a little more pressure behind his strokes, starting to feel the heat of Raph's cock pushing through.

It sent a warm buzz through Donnie's entire body and just as he was about to push inside to pet the hardening member, Mikey pushed him away and placed his whole mouth over the slit.

"Mikey, fuck!" Raph moaned, instantly dropping down, his cock gently bumping Mikey's beak. All of the brothers stared down at the exposed dick, even Leo who was still on the far end of the table.

Before they had a chance to decide what to do next, April was already pushing their heads toward the leaking cock. "Alright, just like before. Mikey, take the left. Donnie, take the right."

Not needing any more encouragement, both younger brothers stuck out their tongue, pressing it to their chosen sides, and lapping gently.

Raph threw his head back, groaning. His hands quickly replaced April's, holding his brothers heads in place, silently ordering them not to move.

"And Leo," April said, gesturing for the leader to come forward. He walked a little too fast to her side. "You get the head."

Leo didn't think twice about falling to his knees, his lips immediately wrapping around the neglected tip.

"Unng, Leo, yes!" Raph moaned, suddenly wishing he had more hands. He pulled free of his younger brothers heads, and placed both hands on Leo's instead, holding him firmly in place.

The deeper Leo went, however, the harder it was for Donnie and Mikey to maintain their original task, once in a while licking the side of Leo's face when Raph's cock disappeared deeply into his mouth.

"Donnie, Mikey, why don't you take a break for a while," April said, back on her spot on the far cushion.

They pulled away hesitantly, looking at each other, then back at April. "And do what?"

She sighed. "I don't know. Makeout on the couch or whatever, just until your other brothers are done." They both stood up, heading to the couch when April's voice spoke up again. "But first...give Raph a kiss goodbye."

A little too eagerly, the brothers turned to the hothead, Donnie bending down to kiss his cheek, while Mikey had to reach up slightly, his kiss landing at the corner of Raph's mouth.

Before he could pull away, Raph released one of his hands that was holding Leo in place and grabbed the back of Mikey's head, pulling him back in for a full kiss.

Mikey moaned into the gesture, Donnie looking on with a half-lidded gaze, running his fingers up and down Raph's carapace.

Then, feeling a bit daring, his fingers slipped lower and he tentatively stroked his brother's tail.

The effect was instantaneous, Raph pulled off Mikey's mouth and moaned loudly, both hands returning to Leo as he pumped his cock faster into the eldest's mouth. He emptied his seed down Leo's throat, all the while mumbling his older brother's name repeatedly (along with a few other choice words).

When Leo finally pulled away, there was a bit of cum dripping from his lips and down onto his chin.

"Clean him up," April said.

She hadn't directed the order to any turtle in particular, but Raph beat them to it, anyway, ravaging Leo's mouth, swallowing his own ejaculate in earnest.

When they finally pulled apart, they collapsed to the ground, obviously exhausted.

April smirked. "I guess a short break is in order."

Donnie and Mikey joined their brothers on the ground, each of them touching, exploring each other, too afraid to let go. Too afraid this was a dream that could end at any moment.

"While you're resting, maybe we should talk for a little bit."

Donnie gulped at that. Doing this was one thing, but actually talking about it seemed more terrifying somehow.

"Mikey," She started. "When I ordered you to strip one of your brothers, you tried going after Raph first. Why?"

"He's the only one of us I've never really seen naked. Not since we were little anyway," He shrugged as if it were the most obvious answer.

"You've seen _us_ naked?" Both Leo and Donnie asked.

"Sure," Mikey said, then grinned. "You guys just don't hide as well as Raph does."

April, amused, turned to Donnie. "And Don, _I_ know why you chose Leo...but do your other brothers?"

Raph and Mikey both glanced up at Donnie, his face suddenly flushed.

Donnie cleared his throat. "I just felt more comfortable undressing Leo."

"Why?" April pressed, not allowing Donnie to get away with his vague answer.

The genius rubbed the back of his neck, glancing carefully at the leader. Leo gave him a small nod to continue. "Leo and I have...kissed before."

Now Raph and Mikey looked over at Leo, his face red as a tomato.

"Among other things," April added in a clear mumble.

"What other things?" Raph asked.

Donnie glared at the teenage girl who only smirked in reply.

"What **other things** , Don?"

"Nothing, Raph, just kissing," Donnie confirmed. "A-and touching..."

"Experimenting," Leo offered, using the term Donnie had used to encourage them to continue that particular night. The genius gave him a gratifying smile.

"Wha...when did this happen?" Raph asked.

"It was a little after Leo met Karai..." Donnie explained, choosing to look at his hands rather than his brothers. "We both had intentions of kissing uhm...the girls we liked, and thought our best plan of action was to...practice."

Donnie looked up carefully at Leo who was smiling shyly back.

Mikey's eyes widened. "Whooooa..."

Raph huffed quietly, crossing his arms.

Donnie placed a hand on his shoulder. "I know you wanted Leo to be your first kiss. I...I am sorry, Raph."

He shrugged Donnie's hand off. "Pff, I don't care."

"Please," Mikey rolled his eyes. "You've been lusting after Leo since before we even knew what that meant."

"Shut up, I have not!" He dared a glance over at Leo, who seemed to have been staring at him for a while, an apologetic look on his still blushing face.

Raph grumbled again. "I'm going to bed."

"I don't think so," April said, telepathically pulling Raph back down when he tried to get up.

"God damn it, April!"

"Don't act like you haven't been having fun, Raphael," She smirked. Then she turned to the rest of the brothers. "Now, we've already established who would be your first choice. What about your second?"

Donnie and Mikey were a lot quicker than the older two brothers and immediately grabbed hold of their pick. Donnie had Raph, while Mikey was holding onto Leo.

"Great," She smiled. "Now we're going to go a little further this time. I'm sure you're all well aware of at least the _concept_ of...anal sex?"

That seemed to cause all of the turtles to jump.

"Thought so," She grinned. "I have placed a very important tool next to you to get you started."

They looked around at the floor, finding two very large bottles of lube sitting beside them, one close to each couple.

"Now it took a lot of courage for me to buy this stuff, so you guys better not disappoint."

Donnie picked up the bottle carefully, getting ready to hand it to Raph. He was relieved to find the bitterness from their last conversation seemed to disappear with the realization that he was about to fuck for the first time.

"You ready for this, Donnie-boy?" Raph grinned, getting ready to push the taller turtle onto his back.

"Oh, I almost forgot..." April spoke up again. "Since Donnie and Mikey chose first... _They_ will be topping _you_."

"What?" All four brothers questioned simultaneously.

"Is there a problem?"

The four turtles all looked at each other. Although they had never engaged in sexual relations before, it was clear that had the subject ever come up, Leo and Raph would be the designated dominates. While Donnie and Mikey would appropriately be submissive.

In fact, Donnie preferred bottoming. He'd never done it with someone before, but he had practiced with enough toys to know he liked the feeling.

Leo and Mikey seemed to get over themselves a lot quicker, Leo already on his back, Mikey hovering over him. The pop of his lube container seemed to break Raph and Donnie of their deep thinking.

"Raph..."

"How do you want me, Donnie?"

Donnie blinked. "Raph, you don't...we don't have to..."

"It's no big deal," Raph smirked, glancing over at Leo who was already making quiet whimpering noises as Mikey carefully traced a lubed up finger against his backside. "If Leo can do it, so can I."

Donnie rolled his eyes. "Always a competition with you, huh, Raph?"

He turned his head towards Donnie. "I didn't mean it like that."

"Sure."

"No, really."

"It's fine, Raph. Let's just-" He was interrupted by Raph's lips, pressing hard against his. His eyes widened for a moment before slowly closing.

It had been so long since his first kiss with Leo, but he still remembered how amazing it had felt. How he convinced himself long after that that it wasn't because he was kissing his own brother, but because it was his first kiss in general.

Kissing Raph now, he _knew_ it was because he was kissing his brother that he felt the way he did. The way his lips burned, his entire body electrified, his toes curling as Raph's tongue brushed against his bottom lip, already seeking entrance inside.

But before Donnie could grant it, Raph pulled back. He pressed his forehead against Donnie's looking him right in the eye. "This ain't about competition, alright? I want this. You were my next choice, too, Don."

Donnie's heart swelled. Then, with a predatory smirk, Donnie pushed Raph down onto his carapace.

He immediately went for Raph's neck, licking and biting. In fact, he bit a little too hard, leaving an already noticeable mark on his brother's neck. He carefully ran his tongue over the early bruise trying to soothe it.

"Damn," Raph mumbled. "You like it rough, eh, Don?"

"You have no idea," Donnie replied huskily, kissing Raph again.

Beside them, Mikey had already dropped down into his hand. He reached for the lube again, getting ready to slick himself up when Leo stopped him.

"Mind if I help?" Leo asked, sitting up just enough so he could run his finger over the top of his brother's hard cock.

"N...not at all," Mikey stuttered, his gaze locked on Leo's roaming hand.

The leader got up onto his knees and grasped his little brother's member, carefully stroking it, his eyes never leaving Mikey's face.

"Leo..."

Then, still keeping eye contact, Leo lowered himself, and swallowed half of Mikey's cock into his mouth.

"Leo!" Mikey planted his palms firmly on the ground and threw his head back. The noise caught Donnie and Raph's attention and they watched as Leo grabbed onto Mikey's hips, pulling him forward, his mouth somehow still locked on his brother's dick.

He stopped moving, releasing both his hands and his mouth from Mikey when the youngest hips were parallel to Raph's.

Then, placing his hands on Mikey's shoulders, Leo slowly pushed him onto his carapace, straddling Mikey's hips in the process.

After a brief readjustment, Leo was up on his knees, hovering Mikey's cock just under his lubed up entrance.

"W-wait, bro, don't you want to-" Mikey began to ask, scrambling for the lube bottle beside him. He held it out, but Leo refused with a slight wave of his hand.

"No need," He replied, his hand squelching as he pumped Mikey's cock a few more times. "I think my mouth did a good enough job."

He winked, causing Mikey to blush, his face burning redder as soon as Leo sunk halfway down onto him.

"Holy..." Donnie mumbled, still busy stretching Raph. His fingers stilled momentarily, his eyes focused entirely on his other two brothers.

It wasn't until Leo had sat fully down, Mikey completely sheathed inside of him, that all the brothers had simultaneously begun breathing again.

Raph laughed, speaking up first. "Leave it to Leo to still find a way to top...even when he's bottoming."

"What can I say?" Leo chuckled back, pushing his palms down against Mikey's plastron to give him just enough momentum to pull himself halfway up. "I like to _lead_."

And with that, he fell back down, burying Mikey's cock back inside him, causing the jokester to moan, grabbing for Leo's hips, begging him to do it again.

Raph watched his older brother do that two more times before Donnie spoke up. "Jealous that you didn't think of that, too?"

He looked over at Donnie as he moved into position, cock out and pointing right at Raph's anal passage. He could feel the weight of Donnie's cockhead resting against his lowered tail.

"Nah," Raph grinned. "Looks like too much work. I'm happy where I'm at."

Donnie smiled back, his eyelids drooping seductively. "Well, you're about to be a lot happier."

April continued watching from her end, still messing with the whip she brought with her. She hadn't planned on using it, really, but the perfect view of Donnie's backside as he drove into his hotheaded brother was a little tempting.

"Hey, guys, I was just-" A voice called, coming from the entrance of the lair. It stopped halfway, a choked noise finishing the sentence. "Yo! What the heck??"

"Casey!" April said, standing up to cover the scene in front of her.

"April!?" Casey questioned. His voice was loud, but not quite loud enough to disrupt the brothers. "What is...what are...what?"

"I told you they liked each other," She tried to reason. "I was just helping them out."

"But-"

"You said it was good idea earlier."

"Well, yeah!" Casey sputtered, rustling his messy hair. "I thought ya meant you were gonna talk to them, not..." The boy trailed off just as Raph moaned out Donnie's name.

"Not..." He looked over carefully. Casey couldn't really make out anything but Donnie's backside as it thrust back and forth, but it was clear what he was doing to Raph. He couldn't seem to look away.

"It's kinda hot, isn't it?" April offered, hands placed almost innocently behind her back as she watched Casey's face.

"I, uh..." The teenage boy's face grew red, looking away from the scene to focus on his shoes.

"Maybe we should give them some privacy."

"Y-yeah, that's a good idea," Casey agreed, focusing back on the redhead. "Wanna go in the kitchen? O-or the dojo?"

"I was thinking more like...your place."

"My place?" Casey made a face. "What for?"

April quirked an eyebrow.

"Oh! I...really?" Casey rubbed the back of his neck. "But we ain't ever done anything like that before."

April made a quick glance at the erotic scene still going on in front of them before looking back at her friend. "There's a first time for everything, isn't there?"

Casey looked back at the turtles, as well, though his gaze lingered a little longer than her's had.

He watched again as Donnie seemed to have one of Raph's legs thrown over his shoulder, biting and sucking rather harshly at the inside of his knee while driving hard into his brother.

All the while, Raph shouting dirty words of encouragement, causing Donnie to move even faster.

"Y-yeah," Casey agreed, quickly grabbing April's hand and hurrying to the exit. "Let's go. We should go."

The redhead's eyes followed the last thing - or rather _turtle_ \- that managed to captivate the teenager's gaze for so long, causing her to smirk.

"We could even try pegging, if you'd prefer?"


End file.
